ftlfandomcom-20200223-history
Skills
Piloting Skill Crew members who control the helm subsystem gain one point of experience for each incoming projectile that is dodged during combat. This includes asteroids, so long as you are in combat at the time. Remaining in an asteroid field and dodging asteroids after combat ends will not raise Piloting skill. Skill is also not gained when your ship is cloaked. This can be explicitly trained by finding an enemy that cannot break through your shields, and letting them fire at you. Increasing your dodge chance (i.e. more power to engines) will help this occur more quickly, but even with the default chance you can max out the skill eventually. Engine Skill Exactly the same as piloting, crew members manning the engines gain one point of XP for each projectile evaded while uncloaked in combat - and so it can be trained in the same way. Pilot and engine skill, if you have crew manning the systems together, will level up at the same time. Weapon Control Skill Crew members who man weapons control gain one point of experience for each weapon that is fired. It doesn't matter whether it hits or misses, or whether it can do damage (e.g. a beam weapon fired at a shield). Multi-shot weapons such as burst lasers still count as a single fire order and hence a single XP. This can be trained by firing non-lethal weapons (e.g. ones that do ion damage) repeatedly against a target that cannot damage you, or firing bomb type weapons at your own ship. Some weapons can be "cancelled" during firing by turning them off just after you receive the skill increment. With enough patience, it's possible to train weapons skill without firing a shot. Shield Skill Crew members manning the shields gain one point of experience every time the shield is hit during combat, not when they recharge. This prevents turning them on and off to gain skill. Ion damage prevents manning the system, so you will not gain shields skill when your shields are hit by ion. This can be trained by letting a target that cannot break through all of your shields repeatedly take one layer down. If you stayed in an asteroid field after a battle, prior to Advanced Edition you would gain experience in the shield skill per asteroid that collided with you. However, as of Advanced Edition release, this is no longer the case. Once a battle is over, you stop gaining the experience. Repair Skill Crew members gain one point of experience for getting the "finishing blow" when repairing a subsystem. Note that hull breaches provide no repair experience. If you choose one crewmember to do all your repairs, you'll concentrate the experience points and level up faster. For speed, you can still have other crew help with repairs, provided they leave the room just in time to ensure the experience goes to the designated repair crew. This skill can potentially be trained using mind control when your ship has been boarded. Lead the mind controlled boarder to a system room with a high enough durability by leaving it unmanned, then when the mind control wears off, allow the boarder to partially damage the system. Simply mind control them again before they destroy the system and they will assist your crew in repairing it. Note that it is possible for the mind controlled boarder to get credit for a repaired bar instead of your crew, denying them the experience. Hand to Hand Combat Skill Crew members gain one point of experience for getting the finishing blow when fighting an enemy crew member or damaging a system / subsystem. This generally gets trained in "real" situations. However, since XP is gained for taking out systems, extra XP can be gained from boarding if one tries to take out the enemy's systems before the crew. You can also retreat, allowing enemies to repair their systems before you damage them again. When enemies are resurrected by a Clone Bay, killing them will not provide any further combat XP. Combat skill only increases the damage dealt to enemy crew. It does not change how quickly they damage systems. Complete Skills Table Note: The first value for XP/level is the XP required for the Humans. Category:Guides